Por vos
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Por ella cruzaría océanos de tiempo, atravesaría desiertos de desconsuelo, escalaría montañas desgarrantes, haría de tripas corazón y se abrazaría al dolor de sus heridas para seguir adelante. Por ella, solo por ella. Porque ella era su princesa y él su fiel caballero.


**Por vos**

_Resumen:_ Por ella cruzaría océanos de tiempo, atravesaría desiertos de desconsuelo, escalaría montañas desgarrantes, haría de tripas corazón y se abrazaría al dolor de sus heridas para seguir adelante. Por ella, solo por ella. Porque ella era su princesa y él su fiel caballero.

* * *

En un principio lo sabía, pero ya no. No sabía porque solo con ver a la princesa iba a salvarla, solo sabía que algo en su pecho saltaba de alegría al verla y su cabeza gritaba que era ella.

Y entonces se daba cuenta de que la amaba, de que siempre la había amado, incluso antes de verla la amaba.

Porque hacía tiempo, mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás se habían conocido, se habían enamorado…

Y se quedaron encerrados en el juego incesante de la trifuerza.

Pero no importaba el tiempo que pasase, o los males que tuviese que enfrentarse si al final ella estaba a salvo. Aunque al final de cada aventura y, a pesar de vencer al mal, tuviese que volver a luchar contra la destrucción, una y otra vez…

Mas en cierta forma lo agradecía, porque así volvería a verla, a ella. Podrían estar juntos de nuevo, aunque solo fuese por una milésima de segundo, no importaba el tiempo, solo que estaba con ella.

Y al final de miles de pensamientos relacionados a porque amaba a la princesa tan profunda y apasionadamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que no importaba realmente el porque, solo que ocurriese lo que ocurriese la salvaría y destruiría el mal.

Por ella, para que fuese feliz y estuviese a salvo, para que le sonriese.

No importaba la razón, por que sabía que había miles y que se las había llevado el tiempo, pero a pesar de todo el sentimiento perduraba, y lo haría hasta más allá del fin de los días.

Porque era un amor nacido para superar el tiempo, unido por un lazo tan fuerte que no se podía romper. Era un amor puro y eterno, dulce y doloroso, lleno e inacabable… Era un amor que quería ser liberado por toda la eternidad, que siempre estuviese confesado…

Él la amaba y sabía que ella lo amaba.

Ella lo amaba y sabía que él la amaba

No sabían como pero lo sabían, con una certeza aún mayor que la que se tiene cuando dices que el sol saldrá mañana. Era algo que sabían incluso antes de nacer, que conocían mejor que a si mismos.

Pero aún así no decían nunca en voz alta que se amaban, se lo decían con miradas discretas, o con largos segundos de sostenerse la mirada y desear que el tiempo se detuviese.

Pero el tiempo siempre fluía, y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie.

Y, a pesar de no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba, ni poder besarla, abrazarla o simplemente entrelazar sus manos seguiría a su lado, amándola, por que sabía que era correspondido.

Y lo hacía por ella, solo por ella.

Porque por ella cruzaría océanos de tiempo, atravesaría desiertos de desconsuelo, escalaría montañas desgarrantes, haría de tripas corazón y se abrazaría al dolor de sus heridas para seguir adelante.

Por ella, solo por ella.

Porque ella era su princesa y él su fiel caballero.

Y lucharía siempre por ella, la defendería de todo mal y custodiaría por siempre el amor que ella le entregó tanto tiempo atrás.

Porque a pesar de lo que aconteciese él siempre estaría allí, acudiría a su llamada y haría hasta lo imposible por ella.

Iría al infierno por ella, iría hasta el cielo por ella.

Por ella y solo por ella.

Sin importar nada más que ella. Aunque tuviese que despojarse de su humanidad, aunque acabase llorando sangre y quedase para el arrastre. No importaba, porque era por ella y todo merecía la pena si era por ella.

Pues, de todas formas, ya le había entregado su corazón, desde mucho antes de caer en el infinito juego de la trifuerza.

Porque solo ella tenía el derecho de tenerlo, porque siempre había sido suyo, porque nadie más tenía el poder para hacerle feliz o romperlo. Solo podía ser ella, porque la amaba, porque era ella.

Porque el era el héroe del tiempo, y siempre acudiría a su llamada, para salvarla a ella y a Hyrule. Siempre estaría a su servicio, siempre estaría para ella, ya que existía por ella.

Siempre estaría preparado para lo que fuese a suceder, dispuesto a empuñar su espada y enfrentarse a la misma oscuridad si era necesario.

Sin pedir nada a cambio, ni quejarse, ni reclamar nada. Porque el era feliz estando junto a ella, y eso era la mayor recompensa que podía pedir, sobre todo cuando podía quedarse a su lado hasta el final de esas vidas.

Aunque al final se separasen, pero volverían a encontrarse, de eso estaba seguro, porque tenían una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo.

_Por vos, mi princesa, y solo por vos seré el héroe del tiempo._

Porque se amaban y siempre, incluso a pesar del tiempo, se amarían, pues su amor era tan eterno como lo es el tiempo.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
